Destino
by Naomi KuranKiryuu
Summary: ¿Qué era el destino en sí? Quizás no le importara mientras todo terminara de aquella manera. JinXFuuXMugen


Esto tenía un par de meses escrito, pero por alguna razón no me animaba a publicarlo. Qué cosas.

Los personajes de Samurai Champloo no me pertenecen.

El crepúsculo teñía el cielo de un tenue naranja rojizo, anunciando el amanecer y bañando con sus rayos el verdor de aquella montaña. Las aguas del río que cruzaban aquella montaña reflejaban aquel tono, agitándose ocasionalmente con el movimiento de los peces los cuales seguían aquel fluir de manera incansable, yendo corriente abajo, hacia un destino desconocido guiados solo por su instinto.

Los oscuros ojos de Jin seguían aquel fluir. Aquellos peces nadaban incansablemente en pos de una nueva «aventura», un curso desconocido movidos solo por aquel instinto de la naturaleza, guiados por aquel destino marcado para todas las criaturas. Aquel mero acontecimiento aunado a los recuerdos de la noche anterior causaron ciertos y repentinos cuestionamientos en él sobre la palabra «destino», mientras yacía sentado a orillas del río, contemplando todo con apacibilidad. 

Muchos solían hablar del «destino» de manera incansable, mas, ¿qué era esto en sí? ¿Algo escrito por una entidad «superior»? ¿Algo inevitable de lo que era imposible escapar?

Un casi imperceptible sonido pensativo escapó de sus labios durante un ínfimo segundo. A pesar de todo no le agradaba considerar al destino de esa manera, como algo de lo cual era inevitable escapar hiciera lo que hiciese. Si fuera así, ¿entonces todo en su vida estuvo «escrito» desde el inicio?

Su camino en la espada, el asesinato de su maestro, e incluso aquel peculiar viaje a causa de la promesa a una chiquilla parlanchina, junto a aquel tosco y violento hombre.

¿Qué dirían aquellas personas de esto, del hecho de pensar que su viaje estaba «escrito»?

Fuu quizás coincidiría con que aquello era cierto, mientras que Mugen simplemente se burlaría de la idea, la despreciaría asegurando que nada estaba escrito para él, que él controlaba su «destino». Y tal vez en cierta forma Jin estaría de acuerdo con Mugen, aunque quizás no por completo, sobre todo luego de los últimos acontecimientos tras años de aquel viaje.

El sonido de las aves que surcaban los cielos llamó su atención, y contempló cómo una bandada volaba a través del ahora casi claro cielo. Ya estaba terminando de amanecer.

Se incorporó, levantándose para observar con cierta molestia y vergüenza la canasta vacía que yacía a su lado. Incluso tras años era deshonroso admitir que unos peces le ganaran la batalla, pero irremediablemente ya encontraría algo mejor que desayunar, algo lo cual no mermara su orgullo.

Con cesta en mano se dirigió hacia las cenizas de una hoguera que se encontraba a unos metros de allí, y al llegar observó al par de figuras las cuales yacían durmientes y desnudas bajo una tosca y gran sábana. Apreció el femenino rostro de una de las figuras. Aquella pequeña boca y esas facciones juveniles y suaves se habían transformado en las de una mujer, al igual que lo había hecho aquel cuerpo del cual podía apreciar los indicios de sus curvas. Asimismo, detalló el burdo dormir de su acompañante, quien roncaba y musitaba cosas ininteligibles, pero entre las cuales pudo distinguir claramente el nombre de «Fuu» además del suyo propio adornado con algunas obscenidades.

Su ceño se frunció ligeramente aunque una leve sonrisa se fue delineando en sus labios. Aquel hombre no cambiaría.

—¿Jin? —le llamó la adormilada voz de Fuu y Jin le prestó atención. Esta abrió los ojos con pereza, escrutándole—. ¿Adónde fuiste tan temprano?

—Buscaba qué podía ser comestible por los alrededores —contestó.

—¿Comida? Espero que no hayas intentado pescar —comentó mirando de reojo en la distancia hacia el río—. Si lo intentaras lo mejor sería resignarnos a morir de hambre.

Jin entrecerró los ojos un tanto ofendido por aquel comentario.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya cállense! —masculló malhumorado Mugen, removiéndose con una expresión de molestia en su moreno rostro—. ¿Cuál es el maldito alboroto que tienen ustedes dos? —inquirió escondiendo su cabeza de forma descarada entre los pechos de la fémina la cual dio un respingo a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de un leve carmín.

—Jin regresó a conseguir comida, sin conseguirla. Quizás intento pescar —dijo Fuu con un dejo de diversión.

—No me jodas. Tú no pescas ni aunque tu vida dependa de ello —comentó socarrón hacia Jin—. Y déjame adivinar, el pez ganó la lucha entre «el pez y el hombre» —. Una burlona sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y Jin se mostró ofendido, mas antes de que pudiera replicar unas manos le asieron atrayéndole hacia el suelo, haciendo que cayera hacia aquel improvisado lecho.

—Aunque, ¿después de todo no te interesaría pescar algo mejor? —dijo Mugen sugestivamente serpenteando con sus toscas y ásperas manos el cuerpo de Jin hacia su entrepierna, y Jin dio un respingo al sentir aquellas manos aunadas al mismo tiempo a las de Fuu deslizándose por sus brazos junto a unos tibios y suaves pechos a su espalda.

Y mientras aquellas manos le acariciaban y una ruda y masculina boca reclamaba la suya, Jin caviló sus últimos pensamientos completamente coherentes durante esos instantes, sobre que a pesar de que nunca hubiera creído en el destino, quizás existían circunstancias en las cuales podría creer en este, como en el caso de tres viajeros separados durante años, que volvieron volver a reencontrarse para darse cuenta de la profundidad que los unía. Algo que a pesar de todo parecía inevitable, como si desde el principio todo aquello estuviera escrito. Y a Jin al final esto quizás no podía importarle, solo le importaba que fuese el «destino» o no, aquello era algo con lo cual irremediablemente estaba satisfecho, y no habría de desear que hubiera terminado de alguna otra forma.


End file.
